


Письмо

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какое прощальное письмо Виктория Арджент могла бы оставить своей дочери?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо Bee4 за помощь и поддержку!

_\- Дура, - презрительно выплюнул Джерард, отведя взгляд от последней строчки на нижнем из пачки убористо исписанных листов. – Повезло: идиот-сынок и дура-невестка._

_Потом стиснул зубы и кулаки, закрыл глаза и открыл их только после трех глубоких ровных вдохов и выдохов._

_\- «Люблю», «Не могу!»! – передразнил он, кривясь от отвращения. - Никчемная неудачница, которая даже не сумела отомстить. «Та же сталь»! Куда уж! Одна ржавчина! Порченная порода. Выбраковка. Такой, как моя Кейт, больше не будет. Ну, ничего, я провожу тебя, доченька – как нужно, как положено, как ты хотела бы._

_И, бросив все бумаги, кроме одного листа, в камин, в самое пламя, Джерард поднялся и пересел за стол. Негоже Эллисон оставаться без последних слов матери, он, конечно, передаст ей письмо Виктории – только не этот сопливый бред, не это признание в собственной глупости и никчемности. Он напишет другое – правильное, то, что поможет сложить его Кейт настоящий погребальный костер, в огне которого сгорят все эти жалкие неудачники, посмевшие остаться в живых, когда его дочери уже нет._

_И, положив перед собой чистый лист бумаги, а чуть выше – оставленный от письма Виктории для образца, Джерард принялся медленно выводить буквы, копируя почерк, что ему всегда хорошо удавалось, но вкладывая совершенно новый смысл. Кейт уже не было, а больше никто из этой семейки ничтожеств его не интересовал. Они годились только для одного – гореть._

Здравствуй, Кейт.

Будь ты рядом, ты посмеялась бы над моей идеей: писать письмо мертвецу, когда под ногами горит земля, куда уж глупее? И у меня действительно почти нет времени: плечо с укусом ноет, хотя и не так, как должно бы, учитывая глубину и разорванные ткани, голова кружится, путая мысли, и я чувствую, как внутри растекается яд, хотя, возможно, это только мои фантазии – но это тоже симптом. У меня есть несколько часов, не больше – а я, выгнав Криса за дверь и запретив ему звонить Эллисон, сижу здесь одна и пишу тебе письмо. Письмо для дочери, правда, уже готово и лежит рядом.

Кто-то сказал бы, что мне следует не писать, а позвать ее попрощаться, по-настоящему, и для нее, не только для меня, что нужно самой рассказать дочери все важное, объяснить то, что я знаю, а ей понадобится – но я не буду этого делать. То, что я уйду – только мое решение, и оно должно оставаться таковым. Эллисон придется оказаться перед фактом того, что ее мать покончила с собой, но она не будет к этому причастна. Я ведь отлично знаю, как это медленно сводит с ума: мысль, что ты была рядом, но не сумела чего-то понять, что-то сделать или сказать, - как мучает сомнение в том, что чужой выбор следовало принять, а не отвергнуть, заменив своим, как единственно правильным начинает казаться сохранить, задержать во что бы то ни стало и вопреки всему – и как разрывает изнутри знание, что уже поздно и так поздно будет теперь всегда.  

Нет, пусть лучше Эллисон ненавидит меня, но даже тень этого решения не коснется ее, а значит, она ничего не должна знать, пока все не будет кончено, как бы больно мне ни было не увидеть ее лица напоследок. Ты бы опять посмеялась: всю жизнь я была охотницей и считала, что лучшая смерть – в схватке или от собственной руки, когда другого выбора нет, а сейчас мне хочется умереть, как умирали в старину: в постели в окружении семьи. Но дело совершенно не в этом и писать я хочу совсем не о том.

Забавное у меня получается письмо, правда? От почти-мертвеца к уже-мертвецу. И, что характерно, даже умереть ты успела раньше меня, как и многое другое, да, Кейт? Но ничего, надеюсь, скоро все эти счета обнулятся и потеряют смысл. Однако еще не сейчас – сперва мне нужно разобраться с тем, что я оставляю. Мне нужно понять, нужно успеть, нужно додумать. Поэтому я и пишу.

Мне очень страшно теперь. И стыдно – быть такой дурой, так проиграть, так предать и не суметь исправить. Но в первую очередь все-таки страшно: я ухожу, когда больше всего нужна своей дочери, когда меньше всего верю в своего мужа, когда с ужасом понимаю, что мое место займет не Эллисон, а Джерард, и наш слабый Крис позволит ему это, в самом же худшем случае они взвалят все это на мою девочку, превратив в марионетку, принимая решения, а ее заставляя за них расплачиваться.

Я попробую не допустить этого, я уже написала ей письмо и взяла с Криса клятву передать его, не читая, а ты знаешь, как важны для твоего брата клятвы и прочие «дела чести». Там я объяснила ей все, что знаю, рассказала обо всем, на что ей нужно смотреть, назвала всех, кому ей можно и нельзя доверять. Я знаю, что была не права, пойдя на поводу у Криса, согласившись дать ей «нормальное детство», позволив «побыть нормальным ребенком». Слишком свежа была память о собственном прошлом. У тебя она почти такая же, ты поймешь.

Хотя – я себя обманываю. Ты-то как раз вряд ли захочешь понять. Сколько бы ты ни кричала и ни бунтовала, ты приняла свою роль почти сразу. Ты любила свой арбалет даже больше, чем свою первую машину, а поездки и беготня по лесам становились для тебя праздником. Ты готова была тренироваться до кровавого пота и обморока, сбивая ногти, набивая синяки, только бы выиграть в любом соревновании, быть сильнее, чем кто угодно другой – и из Арджентов, и из Даремов, и из любого другого клана. Тебя готовили лидером, а это означало уметь все лучше, чем кто бы то ни было другой – и ты старалась изо всех сил, и ты хотела этого.

Я тоже старалась, я тоже хотела – но для меня это всегда был прежде всего долг, для тебя же – смысл жизни. Так что у тебя вряд ли возникнет желание понять, почему мы лишили этого (избавили от этого?) Эллисон. Вот только ты все равно согласилась с нашим решением. И мы ни разу потом не разговаривали об этом – сейчас, начав вспоминать, я понимаю, что мы вообще очень мало с тобой говорили. Ты не любила разговоров «просто так», если это не было приятным трепом, а я подчинялась, потому что не могла требовать.    

Да, ты приняла наше решение о воспитании Эллисон. Почему ты не вмешалась? Ты же наверняка видела, какую ошибку мы совершаем, к чему она может привести. Ты же всегда видела и понимала больше. Так почему молчала? Думала, что следующей станешь ты, что объединишь все ветки рода Арджентов, как раньше? Надеялась, что я поддержу и помогу, и что у Эллисон тогда будет много-много времени, чтобы понять и научиться?

Господи, Кейт, почему у тебя не получилось?!

Как бы то ни было, есть то, что есть. Ты уже не будешь главой Арджентов, я тоже ухожу, и остается одна Эллисон. У Криса не хватит сил и решимости нарушить правила и взять ответственность на себя, он скорее начнет спешно учить ее, пытаясь за неделю сделать то, что нужно делать годами. Но Крис хороший помощник, он лучший, кого можно поставить прикрывать спину и попросить давать советы – я доверила бы ему дочь без страха, все ошибки, которые он мог бы допустить, Эллисон со временем исправила бы сама, она умная и сильная девочка. Слишком нуждающаяся в близких, слишком девчонка еще – но для этого рядом с ней отец, и она набралась бы сил и твердости. Крису я доверилась бы – но есть еще Джерард, и это доводит меня до отчаяния. Я боюсь, что он не позволит Крису помочь, не позволит ему действовать, что захочет взять власть в свои руки – или в руки Эллисон, привязав к ним нити и незаметно дергая в нужный момент.

Ты знаешь, я уважала твоего отца. Я помогала ему так и тогда, как и когда могла, я прислушивалась к его советам, когда они были разумны – а они были таковыми почти всегда. Я не до конца понимала его – но я пыталась, ты это знаешь. Однако он изменился. Теперь я не понимаю его вообще – и я его боюсь.

Представляю, как ты презрительно скривилась бы, читая это, любимая. Да – «боюсь», «страшно», «в отчаянии». Ты считала, что бояться стыдно. А я – что стыдно это показывать. Но теперь оно уже не важно, поэтому я пишу честно – мне нужно исповедаться, нужно проговорить и понять, возможно, так я найду ответы, и я не могу терять время на лицемерие и маски.  

Не знаю, что сломалось в Джерарде. Может быть, то, что держала ты. Может ли так быть? Вы же постоянно грызлись. Я же отлично помню, вы умудрились поругаться даже в тот первый раз, когда я пришла в ваш дом для представления в качестве почти невесты Криса. Что ты тогда спросила у меня за ужином? На распродаже прошлого или позапрошлого года я купила платье? Не слишком ли я переживаю из-за того, что до меня Крис встречался с такой красивой и умной девушкой, как Мина? Достаточно ли я опытна для Криса и будет ли он в первой десятке моих мужчин или все же откроет вторую?

Сейчас мне так смешно, а тогда я, помнится, хотела тебя убить голыми руками. Судя по всему, и твой отец с трудом удерживал в себе такое же желание, потому что сначала он просто молча сжимал кулаки, а потом очень медленно сквозь стиснутые зубы попросил тебя помолчать.

О, кажется, тогда я в первый раз и увидела «взрыв-Кейт» (ведь так тебя называли в школе и в колледже тоже, прозвище ведь перекочевало даже туда?)! Твой отец узнал, что молчать ты не намерена, в особенности когда все остальные делают вид, что все великолепно; Крис узнал, что вкуса у него еще меньше, чем мозга, а того наблюдается явный недостаток; я же была поставлена в известность о том, что цели нужно выбирать по силам, я же замахнулась на то, до чего не дотягиваю ни по одному параметру. А демонстративный хлопок двери стал большим жирным восклицательным знаком.

Нет, я, конечно, не ожидала от тебя ничего хорошего, когда начинала встречаться с Крисом и  соглашалась знакомиться с его семьей – даже учитывая, что в колледже я тебя не застала, мы разминулись на год, слава Кейт Арджент исчезла далеко не сразу и мне довелось услышать несколько историй, да и охотники не раз упоминали норов «молодой Арджент» - но я все же не думала, что ты раскроешься во всей красе так сразу. Причем, я помню, что поразило меня больше всего: даже не сама твоя выходка, а то, что тебе это позволили, приняв как неприятную неизбежность.

Потом-то я узнала, что отец наказал тебя – ты, как малолетка, чистила все оружие, моталась по самым скучным делам, возилась с младшими клана. Вот только, подозреваю, для тебя это было не наказанием, после которого проступок больше не повторяется, а скорее ценой. И никто, включая твоего отца, не ожидал, что твое поведение как-то изменится. Крису бы такое с рук никогда не сошло. В конце концов, все отлично знали, что, сколько бы вы ни орали друг на друга, отец любит тебя гораздо большем, чем кого бы то ни было другого в семье.

Так, собственно, и начался мой то ли кошмар, то ли рай. Но тогда-то я точно считала это кошмаром. Я ведь до последнего не хотела выходить замуж за Криса. Даже знакомясь с вами, я настраивалась только встречаться – вполне серьезно, но не навсегда. Тем больше меня шокировало твое отношение – ты протестовала так, словно я обеими руками тащила его под венец и готовилась увезти в далекую Гренландию, чтобы спрятать в своем ледяном дворце навеки.       

Помнишь эту нашу войну? Тебе, конечно, было не привыкать - ты постоянно вела какой-нибудь крестовый поход, а завершая один, сразу же бралась за следующий. Я тоже не чужда борьбы, но для меня борьба – это достижение цели, методичное следование к ней по просчитанным ступеням, холодное и сосредоточенное, и так было всегда. Твоя же страсть драться, сражаться, воевать без оглядки меня потрясла.

Но, ты понимаешь, я не могла отказаться или сдаться – не тогда, когда получила такой вызов.

Бедный Крис! Что он пережил за тот месяц и сколько нервов мы ему попортили! Подозреваю, он ощущал себя плюшевым мишкой, которого не поделили две малявки, и которому того и гляди оторвут обе лапы, перетягивая в разные стороны. Самое же печальное, что, думаю, он отлично понимал: все это имеет к нему лично совсем мало отношения. Мы просто… делили территорию? Ты же так на это смотрела сначала?

Знаешь, я понимаю, что должна бы мучиться совестью или хотя бы сожалением, мы, и правда, вели себя как две эгоистичные девчонки, не видящие ничего, кроме своих желаний – но вспоминаю то время и чувствую только ностальгию. Наверное, это единственное время, когда я была центром твоего мира. Ведь, признайся, ты не могла думать ни о ком и ни о чем больше, чем обо мне! И пусть ты решала, как уничтожить меня красивее и надежнее – но ты видела только меня. Сумела я тебя тогда достать, да?

А как все закончилось, помнишь?

О! В ту неделю я устала почти до комы: дома возникла куча проблем, я бегала с понедельника по пятницу, высунув язык, получала тычки и задания со всех сторон, все молча терпела и бежала дальше – вымоталась до жути, и к выходным хотела только одного: расслабиться и насладиться бестолковым и беззаботным свиданием в парке аттракционов, развлекаясь чем глупее, тем лучше, и ни о чем не думая. Именно на это я настроилась и именно этого ждала. Кто же мог знать, насколько я ошибаюсь?

С Крисом явилась ты.  И знаешь, я даже сейчас помню твои тогдашние джинсы, майку, кожанку и ехидную улыбку.

«Вик, ты прости… Кейт некуда сегодня пойти, у нее сорвались все планы, и я…», - да и кому я рассказываю, ты знаешь брата и его манеру лучше меня.             

Крис еще что-то виновато бормотал, ты ухмылялась, а мне было так обидно, и так все это надоело, что хотелось или просто разреветься, или вцепиться тебе в волосы, хотя я умела драться «нормально» и никогда не страдала излишней женственностью. А потом во мне как будто что-то хрустнуло, и я даже догадываюсь, что это было: мой самоконтроль. Ты знаешь, я ненавижу неприкрытые эмоции, потерю контроля, вообще все неоформленное, бесструктурное, спонтанное. Сколько раз мы с тобой ругались из-за этого? Сколько лет ты была единственным неконтролируемым фактором моей жизни? И даже когда мы воевали – я всегда думала, что делаю и говорю, всегда держала себя в руках, всегда просчитывала и планировала. А тогда просто отпустила себя. Решила, что буду делать то, что хочется, так, как хочется. Хотя бы один вечер, раз уж он так категорически не желает идти по плану.

И это было самым лучшим моим решением – даже сейчас, прожив всю эту жизнь, скрываясь, пряча чувства и желания, измучившись, сходя с ума от ревности и невозможности что-то требовать, я все равно уверена в этом, то решение было лучшим.

Все шло хорошо – то есть, привычно плохо – ровно до того момента, как мы оказались около силомера. Перед этим мы покатались на чертовом колесе – ты вскочила на самой верхушке и, раскинув руки, заорала «Привет, город!», наклонившись вперед, и мы с Крисом, не сдержавшись, оба ухватили тебя за ноги, а ты презрительно хмыкнула: «Испугались, зайчики?», и мне, чтобы скрыть, что я действительно испугалась, спешно пришлось бормотать что-то про придурков, которые рискуют зазря и из-за которых, образуй они мокрую лепешку внизу, придется долго объясняться с полицией. Еще мы прошлись по лабиринту кривых зеркал, и там ты умудрилась уйти вперед, а потом неожиданно выскочить из-за очередного поворота, заставив меня отшатнуться, чуть все не разбив. Крис возмущался, но как-то вяло, я еле сдерживалась, чтобы не влепить тебе оплеуху или не уйти домой, а ты хохотала, советуя мне лечить нервы.

А потом нам навстречу попался тот самый силомер – и закрутилось. Ты со своей ехидной усмешечкой предложила мне проверить, кто сможет выиграть нашему единственному мужчине лучший приз, раз уж нас двое, а он один. Я ответила, что детский сад давно закончила, ты покивала, что, мол, понимаешь мой страх, и проигрывать действительно неприятно, я разозлилась… По сколько раз мы тогда ударили? По пять или по семь? Сперва ты потешалась, потом, обнаружив, что я не слабее, взялась за дело всерьез, но выиграть все равно не сумела – призы нам обеим полагались одинаковые.

Потом был тир. Ты уже не веселилась: стреляла я тогда если не лучше, то по крайней мере так же метко, как и ты. У нас, помнится, и получилась ничья, что взбесило тебя окончательно.

Мы обошли весь парк, опробовав все аттракционы, хоть как-то предусматривавшие соревнование, и нигде не отличались друг от друга больше, чем на пару единиц, все равно получая ничью в сумме.

Ты злилась – не выдавала этого явно, но я видела. Мне же было весело – на самом деле, бесшабашно и как-то по-детски. Как будто мне двенадцать и вместо школы я сбежала в этот самый парк, и знаю, что меня накажут, но это будет потом, а сейчас нужно успеть урвать столько веселья, сколько можно, чтобы не было обидно после, чтобы наказывали точно не зря. И я урывала: ехидничала, подкалывала тебя, выкладывалась на все сто, чтобы выиграть.

Бедный опешивший от такого спектакля Крис сделала пару попыток «растащить» нас, предложив пойти посидеть в кафе или просто погулять по городу, или, в конце концов, проводить меня домой и отправиться домой самим, но мы с тобой только отмахивались. Последней же каплей стал аттракцион, где нужно было кидать шарики и сбивать ими мишени с подставок. Мы с тобой шли совершенно синхронно, даже мазали синхронно, и обе изрядно злились, требуя все новых и новых попыток, пока не разойдемся хотя бы на единицу. Крис платил и платил, но потом то ли заглянул в бумажник поглубже, то ли просто осознал, сколько денег мы просадили, пытаясь уесть друг друга, и заявил, что нам хватит, что он уже устал, что ему завтра рано вставать и что на сегодня вечер закончен. Как ты ему ответила, любимая?

«Крис, не ной. Устал – посиди на скамейке. А если у тебя закончились деньги, то надо было так и сказать. На, заплати еще за серию».

 А я, помнится, добавила: «Крис, правда, потерпи, мы скоро закончим. А сейчас не мешай. А платит пусть проигравший, да, Кейт?».

Тут-то у нашего бедного Криса и сдали нервы. Помнишь, что он сделала? Конечно, помнишь, такое не забывается, особенно потому, что повторялось потом не раз. Он плюнул, заявил: «А идите-ка вы обе к черту и разбирайтесь тут между собой, если я вам мешаю!» - развернулся и ушел.

Господи, у меня тогда было четкое ощущение, что я повела на свидание капризную подружку, которой что-то вдруг не понравилось. И, кажется, у тебя тоже, потому что какое-то время, пока он разозлено шел к выходу из парка аттракционов, мы обе ошалело молчали, а потом я, не сообразив, что вслух, сказала: «Криси, кажется, расстроилась…», а ты так же задумчиво продолжила: «И очень сильно обиделась…» - а потом мы переглянулись и расхохотались.

Странно, но уход Криса как будто сбавил градусы нашей агрессии. Ты рассказала какую-то подходящую байку про него из вашего детства, я спросила что-то, ты ответила. Потом мы сделали еще по паре бросков, все с тем же одинаковым результатом, и, кажется, для самих же себя неожиданно решили, что сойдет и так.

Разговаривая – все еще обсасывая косточки бедняге Крису - мы вернулись в тир и немного постреляли, но так и не разбили равного счета, а потом ты пожалела, что нет арбалетов, потому что из них стреляешь лучше всего, а я призналась, что стреляю из них тоже неплохо, но не люблю, и в итоге мы шли по улице и почти спокойно говорили об оружии, потом об охоте вообще, а потом ты ухмыльнулась и заявила, что раз уж твой доблестный братец сбежал, то ты должна выполнить его обязанности и проводить его девушку до дома, и мы пошли меня провожать. Не знаю, собиралась ли ты уже тогда выполнить все обязанности, а не только те, что озвучила, но я просто наслаждалась нормальным с тобой разговором, таким замечательным, особенно после всей предыдущей грызни и недавнего соревновательного марафона, от которого я получила столько удовольствия, сколько давно уже ни от чего не получала.

Мы дошли до нашего дома, свет в котором горел только на крыльце, ты восхитилась садом – и заслуженно, потому что он, несмотря на маленькие размеры, выглядел очень ухоженным и даже затейливым, мой отец обожал с ним возиться – я предложила посмотреть поближе, ты согласилась, мы зажгли небольшой фонарь на беседке и пошли в полумрак. Я показала тебе альпийскую горку, едва различимую из-за темноты, клумбу, папин любимый каштан, а потом ты вдруг толкнула меня между деревьями, в темноту, и поцеловала.

Не помню, о чем я тогда думала. Наверное, ни о чем. Отпустив себя с самого начала, я никак не могла поймать руль обратно, и только чувствовала, делая первое, чего хотелось. А хотелось мне ответить.

Мы целовались в темноте под деревьями, как малолетки, а потом ты положила ладони мне на талию и задела кончиками пальцев голую из-за сбившегося топа кожу, и я, кажется, даже вскрикнула, так ярко и мгновенно горячо по всему телу это почувствовалось. Ты и сама дышала с хрипами, прижимаясь ко мне, и я, уже совсем не спрашивая и ничего не соображая, потому что вряд ли сделала бы это в здравом уме, залезла руками тебе под майку и стиснула твою грудь, а ты со свистом втянула в себя воздух, уперлась спиной в ствол дерева, просунула колено мне между ног, почти усадив на него, от чего я потеряла последние капли разума, и прошептала в ухо: «Сильнее!».

Помнишь, любимая? Конечно, я не была твоей первой девушкой, да и последней, наверное, тоже не была – но, думаю, ты все равно помнишь, потому что потеряла голову так же, как и я, и хорошо тебе было, несмотря на всю мою неопытность.

Когда мы наконец расстались, я, едва поднявшись к себе, уснула, «не приходя в сознание» - не приняв душ, еле стянув одежду, даже не вымыв рук, на которых остался твой запах, вспоминая каждую секунду, каждое движение и ощущение, которое могла вспомнить, а потом видя все это снова во сне.

Масштаб катастрофы я осознала только утром. Все произошедшее означало, что теперь у тебя была идеальная возможность развести нас с Крисом, заодно показательно размазав меня по всем доступным поверхностям. Его девушка – лесбиянка, позарившаяся на его же сестру и готовая расстелиться перед ней прямо на траве заднего двора – что может быть надежнее? То, что я, искренне считавшая себя честной и верной, изменила ему с его же сестрой, дошло до меня гораздо позже.

Сейчас-то я понимаю, что значит готовиться к смерти, и вижу, что «тогда» и «теперь» несравнимы, в тот день же мне казалось, что я из окна тюрьмы смотрю, как возводят мой эшафот. Я вздрагивала от телефонных звонков, почти подпрыгивала от звонка дверного. Сперва ждала, что ты с самого утра захочешь назначить момент триумфа, потом проклинала тебя за желание растянуть удовольствие и пытку.

Однако когда Крис наконец позвонил – под вечер и с извинениями, - его голос не напоминал голос оскорбленного в лучших чувствах, скорее наоборот, он искренне раскаивался и звучал виноватым. «Прости, я вспылил и бросил тебя, а не должен был», «Я постараюсь, чтобы такого больше не было», «Кейт все утро промывала мне мозги на тему того, как можно, а как категорически нельзя обращаться с девушками. Это так здорово, что вы с ней помирились! Правда, теперь она на твоей стороне, и мне явно придется туго, но я все равно рад!». Последнее шокировало меня до глубины души, мне даже показалось, что это уловка, новый виток войны, военная хитрость – однако я ошибалась. Нашу вражду действительно как отрезало.

Нет, ты не стала со мной милой – но такой ты не была ни с кем из родных, а с чужими – только по необходимости. Ты так же подкалывала, иногда весьма зло, так же ехидствовала, так же взрывалась. Но теперь я не чувствовала твоего желания убрать чужака и твоей ненависти. Ты приняла меня в семью. А вечером пришла ко мне, с пошло романтичной розой в зубах забравшись в окно, и мы занимались любовью почти до утра.

Первые дни я не понимала, кажется, вообще ничего, я как будто разучилась думать. Когда ты была рядом, я касалась тебя, и мне всего казалось мало, когда же ты уходила, я перебирала в памяти то, что было, и мечтала о том, что будет. Скажи мне кто даже парой недель раньше, до чего я дойду, я просто рассмеялась бы ему в лицо. Но ты вообще не раз переворачивала мои представления о себе и не только. Тогда же я поняла, что все то, что раньше считала влюбленностью, на самом деле было лишь легкой увлеченностью, не больше. А на тебе я помешалась. Наверное, поэтому догадалась, что надо расстаться с Крисом, только через две недели, наполненные сексом и мечтами и абсолютно сводные от любого здравомыслия. И первым же делом сообщила о своем решении тебе.

Помнишь, что ты ответила? «И что ты скажешь ему? «Прости, Крис, я теперь лесбиянка»? Отцу и матери ты скажешь то же самое? Друзьям, клану? И уйдешь в рассвет, если они решат тебя изгнать? Вик, не говори глупостей! В конце концов, тебе 22, а не 12. Крис хороший парень и будет тебе хорошим мужем – не создавай нам проблем из-за блажи!».

Через месяц Крис сделал мне предложение, а еще через два мы поженились под радостные слезы моих родителей, довольную улыбку твоего отца, приветствия всех Арджентов и Даремов, которые смогли приехать, и под твои аплодисменты.

А ночью, когда все, включая Криса, уже спали, я вышла в ванную в душ и за стаканом воды. Помнишь? Конечно, помнишь – ты же меня ждала. Не знаю, сколько – может быть, час, может, больше, ты так и не призналась. Или «ждала» неудачное слово? Выжидала,  подстерегала, охотилась? Но в любом случае, твой расчет на мою патологическую тягу к чистоте и нежелание беспокоить Криса оправдался – я была одна.

А помнишь, что ты шептала мне после, в самое ухо, как будто нас мог кто-то подслушать? Что я твоя и теперь от тебя точно никуда не денусь. Как будто я могла бы захотеть этого.  А потом я вышла первая на случай, если кто-то не вовремя проснувшийся пройдет мимо, и вернулась к Крису, который сонно обнял меня и сказал, что любит, как, собственно, и было положено нормальным людям после свадьбы.

В принципе, такой моя жизнь и стала: нормальной, правильной, обычной, насколько обычной может быть жизнь охотника – но каждый раз, когда ты приезжала к нам в дом, я так или иначе оказывалась в твоей постели. Или ты в моей. Или мы обе в ванной, снова в темноте сада, даже в номере мотеля или в машине.

Иногда ты привозила с собой любовников, а потом, наклонившись надо мной, лежащей на вашей кровати, и скользя во мне пальцами глубоко и много почти до боли, шептала, что я лучше, что мужики годятся только для быстрого секса, мелких поручений и показа окружающим, что я не должна ревновать, что ты скучала, иногда что-то еще. Однажды я отчетливо расслышала, как ты сказала, что сама женилась бы на мне, если бы могла, и что никому, кроме Криса, этого бы не позволила. В другой раз ты сказала, что убьешь меня, если я захочу уйти от вас или изменить вам, потому что я могу быть только твоей и его. И я боюсь вспоминать, что шептала тебе в ответ.

Знаешь, я даже представляю, как ты читаешь, а на этом месте насмешливо-неверяще ухмыляешься и приподнимаешь бровь: «Вик, ты это что, серьезно? Маленькая влюбленная девочка, коварно завлеченная в логово хищницы?».

Конечно, нет. Я никогда не была жертвой, нет, только не я. Тебе отлично известно, насколько не жертвой я была. Ты же отлично знаешь, из-за кого не осталась во Франции у ваших родственников надолго – это именно с моей подачи твой отец велел тебе вернуться. И как я не позволила тебе участвовать в той охоте в Мичигане. Ты думала, что это было чистой местью за твою последнюю выходку, и, собственно, ею оно и было – но еще было дурное предчувствие, о котором я никогда не сказала бы тебе, но которое оправдалось, потому что из первой группы не выжил никто. И, думаю, ты отлично помнишь тот момент, когда обнаружила, что у меня влияния на Криса больше, чем у тебя. И я уже не напоминаю тебе про исчезавших из твоей постели гораздо раньше намеченного тобой срока любовников. Нет, моя хорошая, жертвой я точно не была.            

Разве что однажды. Ты ведь помнишь, да? Помнишь, как мы обе заплатили свою цену за все, что было дальше. Тебе это было нужно, а мне… А мне это написали в счете, и я согласилась его оплатить.

Как забавно все закольцевалось, да, Кейт? Раньше я думала, что так бывает только в книгах. Ты говорила о кресте – и получила свой крест. Я решила за другого – и теперь должна решить то же самое для себя. Новый виток спирали. Или какая-то странная проверка: сумеем ли мы, останемся ли верны себе и тому давнему решению. И опять ты опережаешь меня, а могу ли я отставать?

Но дело не только в этом. Я решила писать честно, а значит, должна признаться: для меня нет других вариантов не только потому, что я устала бороться или боюсь не совладать с собой. Я не хочу жить тем, на кого ты смотрела бы с отвращением. Есть болезни, вызывающие ужас, вызывающие жалость, вызывающие снисхождение – а есть такие, как моя: отвратительные. Я уже чувствую, как она расползается по телу, разъедает меня изнутри. Мне уже хочется ногтями разодрать кожу и вырвать из себя эту дрянь. Ты, возможно, подумаешь, что я лгу – слишком гладко и спокойно пишу, слишком ровные у меня выходят слова и фразы – и я действительно почти спокойна, по крайней мере, в том, что касается укуса, но не потому, что приняла его, нет. Я спокойна потому, что четко решила: такой жить я не буду. Не хочу чувствовать, как меня сжирает изнутри, как перестаю быть собой, как эта мерзость занимает мое место. Не хочу ненавидеть свое тело и саму себя. Наверное, что-то подобное испытывают сумасшедшие в моменты просветления – ужас и ненависть к тому, чем становятся. А еще бессилие, потому что потом их накрывает опять, и они не знают, будет ли следующий просвет. Я так не хочу и не буду – поэтому, да, укуса я не боюсь. А смерти? Ее боюсь. Но там, чем бы это «там» ни оказалось, меня будешь ждать ты. Или там не будет вообще ничего, но это тем более не страшно.

А вот Майк боялся. До такой степени боялся, что переступил через все, чем был. А может, в нем уже говорил зверь – теперь не определишь. Как бы то ни было, он предал своих, повернув против клана, ослушавшись приказа, ранив троих и сбежав. И, наверное, теперь я могу понять это животное желание жить – с чем угодно, вопреки всему. И ему было только двадцать три. Но это понимание мало что меняет – он превращался в зверя, и его нужно было остановить. И мы с тобой казнили его, сами, вдвоем – вот та точка, к которой вернулась моя жизнь, которую я должна пройти, но теперь тебя уже нет рядом.

В тот раз это далось мне нелегко. Помнишь, как меня рвало в кустах так сильно, что я упала и стояла потом на четвереньках? А как не могла подняться, и тебе пришлось держать меня едва ли не за шкирку? Знаешь, долгое время это было одним из худших моих воспоминаний. Эдакой дорогущей панацеей: оно лечило все, но хранилось лишь на самый крайний случай, потому что привыкание развивалось мгновенно, и каждая новая порция действовала хуже, чем предыдущая. Почти живая вода. Я вспоминала это только тогда, когда становилось совсем плохо, и кончались все силы, когда хотелось остановиться, все бросить, сдаться. Я вспоминала, какой жалкой и глупой была тогда, потом вспоминала твои глаза – и одного этого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы стиснуть зубы и идти дальше.

Я любила тебя, и я очень хотела, чтобы ты любила меня. И чтобы ты больше никогда не смотрела на меня с таким презрением, с каким смотрела в ту ночь.  

Мне ведь это снилось. Все это. Долго, годами, и иногда снится даже сейчас. Как Майкл стоял перед нами в той лачуге. Как сжимались и разжимались его пальцы, а он этого не замечал; как у него подергивалась верхняя губа; как мутнели глаза, а потом снова прояснялись. Помнишь?

Я ведь была им увлечена, мы даже пытались встречаться. Ничего не вышло, мы чуть не сожрали друг друга и вовремя разошлись, но все это – воспоминания, благодарность за то, чему он меня научил, ощущение «свой» - это же никуда не делось. Мы росли с ним вместе. А еще – этого ты, думаю, не знала – он был моим первым мужчиной. И я была уверена, что он готов будет рискнуть своей жизнью ради меня.  Поэтому я не могла отказать, когда он позвонил и попросил приехать. И да, тогда я уже знала, что его укусили на последней охоте, что он где-то скрывается и что теперь его ищут, а не нашли только потому, что большая часть народу занята масштабной облавой в другом штате.  

Ты ведь тоже знала. И окончание нашего разговора, где я обещала приехать и называла его по имени, слышала.  Зачем ты поехала со мной? Зачем поймала меня в гараже, но не отправила домой под угрозой рассказать матери и не сдала ей на руки, а сказала «Вместе» и молча села в машину? Мы ведь так об этом и не поговорили, ни разу. Ты не хотела, я же видела – и потому молчала и пыталась понять сама. Иногда мне казалось, что ты сделала это для меня – потому, что представляла, что мне предстоит, потому, что волновалась за меня, потому, что любила. Этой версией я утешаюсь, когда становится совсем тяжело.

Иногда же я думала, что это был тест – ты хотела устроить себе проверку, сдать самой себе экзамен на право быть охотником. Уверить себя, что ты сможешь – или увериться, что нет. Ты ведь с самого начала ехала убивать: добровольно, если он попросит, а я не смогу, или загнав и поймав, если он откажется. Я до сих пор не знаю, зачем ехала я, так перепуталось все в голове от тогдашнего ужаса и отчаяния, но в тебе я уверена.

Не знаю, как Майк сумел продержаться так долго один на самом пороге полнолуния, хотя, когда воспоминания накатывают картинками, среди них иногда мелькает окровавленная рука с полосами от когтей и обрывок фотографии. Но, если честно, обычно я стараюсь не помнить, а если что-то возвращается само, как можно быстрее забывать. Я сделала выводы, они намертво въелись в меня, помнить ход урока больше нет необходимости.   

Майк, кажется, даже не совсем понял тогда, с кем я приехала – просто открыл дверь и, отойдя на несколько метров, торопливо заговорил, словно боясь не успеть. Объяснял, что, чувствует, сможет выдержать, если переживет первое полнолуние. Что знает, его ищут, что виноват, но что никого не убил – и умоляет меня помочь. Что хочет жить и, если я помогу, обещает никогда не вернуться и никому не причинять вреда. А я стояла и смотрела, и картинка у меня перед глазами словно никак не могла установиться: я видела то Майка, с которым ходила в школу, тренировалась, который дарил мне мои первые цветы и говорил, что я особенная, который узнавался легко и на автомате, как все знакомое и привычное – а то зверя, бешеное животное, способное замаскироваться под кого угодно, чтобы выжить, а потом броситься и растерзать, когда взойдет луна, а может, и раньше. И самое худшее в этом звере было то, что он мог обмануть и того, кем был раньше. Я еще не чувствую этого полностью, но каким-то отголоском оно уже подступает: мысль о том, что выпустить когти и клыки, впиться ими во что-то живое и теплое хочется не зверю, а мне самой, что никакого зверя вообще нет, что эта ярость, это желание жить, что все это – мое. Зараза разъедает, размывает мои границы, уничтожая меня саму, и, хотя я еще держусь, времени у меня мало. Однако я должна закончить это письмо.

Майк тогда как раз договорил и замолчал, глядя на меня, ожидая моего решения. Ему нужно было бежать, как можно дальше, туда, где его не найдут наши, и у него был шанс, но не было денег и нужных амулетов. И именно о них он просил меня, а еще о молчании. Я же не знала, что сказать – и мы так и стояли с ним лицом к лицу, кажется, одинаково отчаявшиеся и испуганные. Я помню последнее, что он сказал тогда:

\- Вики, я знаю, я смогу совладать с собой, - и я до сих пор не уверена в том, что сделала бы тогда, потому что мне слишком хотелось ему поверить. Но мы оба допустили ошибку, забыв о тебе.

 - Уверен? – спросила вдруг ты из-за моей спины, и, повернувшись, я увидела, как отступив на пару шагов вправо, чтобы между тобой и Майком не было преград, ты вынимаешь охотничий нож и резко проводишь им по своему предплечью. Ты сразу же стиснула кулак, не опуская руку, и кровь закапала с твоего локтя на пол, а в следующую секунду Майк, мгновенно изменившись, прыгнул. И выбора у меня не осталось, потому что в моей ладони пистолет был (ты сунула его мне на входе), а в твоей нет.    

 Конечно, я не убила его, да и не смогла бы, простых патронов не хватает для убийства оборотня, даже неопытного, он только упал, потеряв сознание. Добила ты – в лоб, в упор, аконитовой пулей. А я просто смотрела, то ли не успевая, а то ли не желая понять. И только потом, когда по лицу Майка расползлась чернота, а ты опустила оружие, я бросилась на тебя с каким-то воплем. Глупо – кажется, я орала: «Ты с ума сошла?! Это же Майк! Зачем?!», и хватала тебя за руки, которые даже не дрожали, мои же ходили ходуном, как и ноги, и того, что ты совсем слабо оттолкнула меня и рыкнула «Уймись!», хватило, чтобы я упала на пол и, ощутив, как желудок подкатывает к горлу, почти на четвереньках рванула к двери.

Ты вышла за мной – не торопясь, спокойно спрятав оружие, отерев нож и перевязав свой порез. Меня уже успело не один раз вывернуть наизнанку, и я даже не могла сама подняться на ноги, но не просила – снова обвиняла. Кричала, что так нельзя, что ты сошла с ума, бессмысленно спрашивала, что ты натворила и как же теперь, а ты молча стояла рядом, чуть кривясь и просто пережидая мою истерику. Пока я не назвала нас убийцами – и именно это внезапно привело тебя в ярость, но не в твою обычную, горячую, разносящую все вокруг, а в какую-то другую, ледяную, которой я больше никогда в тебе не видела.

Ты подняла меня, одной рукой больно ухватив за плечо, а другой за волосы, и глядя в глаза, буквально зашипела. Ты сказала, что мы действительно убийцы и что это нужно принять. Что все охотники – не только спасители, но и убийцы. Что спаситель с чистыми руками – только в Церкви, да и к тому вопиют сотни убитых вместо него младенцев, и именно потому он там на кресте. Что спасители всегда кончают крестом – и именно это дает им силу продолжать и прощать себе кровь и жуть, без которых невозможно никого спасти. Что люди могут жить, только если кто-то окунает руки в кровь за них. Что равенство – красивая выдумка для тех, кто не выносит крови, за кого грешат другие. Что разные жизни весят по-разному и обмениваются в разном соотношении. И что именно спаситель с руками в крови взвешивает и обменивает их. И что он отвечает за этот обмен. И что есть правильный выбор, за который все равно следует наказание. Что мы все убийцы, что мы все расплатимся за это на своем кресте и что пока расплата не наступила, нужно успеть как можно больше. 

А меня трясло, все еще тошнило, огнем горела кожа на затылке, где ты стянула мои волосы, и это было так плохо, что мне трудно вспомнить, что еще чувствовалось под этой дурнотой: ужас, вина, отчаяние, жуть необратимой непоправимости смерти. Я вообще смутно помню себя в тот момент. Кажется, я скулила и просила тебя прекратить. А еще говорила, что не хочу убивать и не хочу на крест.

Помнишь, что ты мне ответила? Думаю, помнишь.

Я же только намного позже поняла, каково тебе тогда было. Ты ведь тоже убивала в первый раз. Думала много, я знаю – но делала впервые. Ты же не только мне это говорила – и себе. Тебе ведь тоже было плохо. Ты ведь сама блевала бы у той сосны, если бы я не успела первой.

Знаешь, я иногда утешаю себя мыслью о том, что спасла тебя тогда своей слабостью. Что именно моя мерзость заставила тебя взять себя в руки, что я показала тебе, какой можешь стать ты сама – и этим сделала прививку. Как я вспоминала с гадливостью свою слабость, так ты вспоминала мою – и мы обе находили силы в том, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотели повторения.

Наверное, мы и вместе-то смогли быть только потому, что я тогда сломалась. Что бы я ни делала дальше, в чем бы ни побеждала, ты всегда могла вспомнить, как я сдалась, а ты нет, как я проиграла в самом важном, как ты вытащила себя и меня - и простить мою победу, как простила мое падение.

Ты ведь не просто хотела быть лучше – ты нуждалась в этом, ты развалилась бы на части, уничтожив нас обеих, а может быть, и еще кого-то, если бы не превзошла меня. Я хотела быть хорошим охотником, ты же – должна была. И я по крупицам собирала знание о том, как это вышло и кто сломал тебя у самого корня, заставив так изогнуться, чтобы найти опору, которая только и позволила тебе расти дальше.  

Правда, должна признать, что всего я не знаю до сих пор, ты сама так и не рассказала мне ничего, однако я могу предполагать и анализировать. Однажды трезвенник-Крис выпил, не рассчитав, до потери контроля и близкой памяти, но не способности говорить, и я почти выпытала у него вашу историю. С тобой носились всегда, с самых пеленок – собственно, сомнений в этом у меня и не возникало, - однако все границы это перешло, запретив всякий отказ, кроме экстренных случаев, когда тебе исполнилось двенадцать. Крис не видел всего, а подробностей ему никто не рассказал, но он никогда не был дураком и тоже мог предполагать.

Тогда тебя в первый раз взяли на охоту. Я не знаю, зачем, и до сих пор хочу надеяться, что ошиблась, и все произошло случайно, в обычном походе или на обычной охоте (кролики, птицы, лисы – съедобно и безобидно) – но только все больше уверяюсь: охота была той самой, настоящей. В двенадцать ты уже умела стрелять и знала, как вести себя в лесу. Крис, старший, конечно, тоже знал и умел – но его не взяли. Он рассказывал про заваленный школьный экзамен и наказание, но тут я не знаю, стоит ли верить его памяти.

Сложно сказать, не рассчитал Джерард количество оборотней или вообще не ждал, что они там будут, еще сложнее предполагать, что происходило на той вашей стоянке, но известен результат: вернулись только вы с отцом – труп бывшего с вами твоего троюродного дядьки увезли сразу в морг, а вашу мать в больницу, из которой она вышла не скоро и в которую потом возвращалась все чаще. Полиция решила, что это было нападение дикого зверя.  

Крису никто ничего, конечно, не объяснил –  «оборотень», которое огромными красными буквами просвечивало сквозь это официальное «нападение» для любого охотника, он прочитал и сам, а остальное, как решил твой отец, касалось только тебя, его и матери. И мне кажется, если бы вашего дядьку просто убили, а вашу мать просто ранили, вы не оставили бы ничего из этого в такой молчаливой тайне. Ты все-таки любила Криса, да и наверняка не удержалась бы от того, чтобы похвастать боевым крещением, пусть и таким печальным. Причина могла быть только одна – ты его не прошла. Провалила.

Я думаю, ты просто не смогла. Растерялась. Или испугалась. Или не успела. У вас всегда было оружие под рукой, ты знала, где его искать, стрелять ты умела и метко – в мишени. Стрелять в настоящее живое ты еще не пробовала. И провалила свой первый раз. В те секунды, что ты сомневалась, оборотень убил одного и ранил другую. И только потом твой отец убил его.

Не знаю, кричал ли он тебе что-то вроде: «Стреляй!», «Давай!» или «Быстрее, Кейт!». Не знаю, плакала ли ты потом, или злилась, или плакала от злости. Но что я знаю точно, так это то, что, если все действительно произошло так, как я думаю, то именно с этого момента можно отсчитывать тебя, какой ты стала. Пожалуй, это худшее, что могло произойти с тогдашней тобой. Хуже ранения, хуже потери родителей, лучше только смерти, хотя и здесь можно задуматься, если быть беспристрастной.

Тебя никогда не учили плакать и не учили ошибаться. Тебе позволялись любые капризы, кроме одного – проигрыша. Ты с самого начала показала, как много можешь, и потому твою планку передвигали только вверх: любя, обожая, и от того делая это еще более твердо, наказывая самым худшим - разочарованием. Я сейчас вижу, как многое значила ты для отца – но и он значил для тебя не меньше, что бы ты ни орала ему во время ссор. Вас просто замкнуло друг на друге, и, подозреваю, именно тогда, после этого нападения, все это стало необратимым и болезненным. Не удивлюсь, если вы так ни разу и не поговорили о произошедшем, лелея каждый свою вину. Вы вообще не умели делать с виной ничего, кроме как хранить и растить ее - оба.      

Тебя не научили просить прощения – а значит, не научили и получать его, ни от кого, и прежде всего от самой себя. У тебя была вина, но ты не знала, что делать с ней, не умела каяться, и потому не могла избавиться от нее – но у тебя была сила и привычка получать желаемое, и переломить их тоже было невозможно. И они сплавились в то, что я услышала той ночью:

\- Насколько грязна работа, важно только до тех пор, пока ты чистый. А когда испачкался, одно лишнее пятно уже не играет роли. А ты, раз чистенькая, можешь постоять в стороне – я сделаю все за тебя. Вот только ты за это со мной расплатишься. И они все, чистенькие – тоже.  

Ты не могла сломаться – и ты не сломалась. Ты просто решила, что с тобой все кончено, а приведение приговора в исполнение лишь отложено, и, раз так, то оставшееся время ты можешь провести, искупая свою неискупимую вину, но не каясь, и не думая о средствах там, где цель достаточно важна.   

А я… Я решила, что не хочу быть с тобой на разных сторонах. И не хочу чистых рук, если у меня не будет тебя. И с тех пор я не пожалела об этом: кровь на мне обменивалась на кровь живых людей, оставшихся живыми. Зверь опасен, о чем бы он ни говорил. Зверь опасен, даже когда дремлет. Зверь убивает – рано или поздно они все приходят к этому. И я готова решать, жить ли зверю или людям: так я решала для многих, и так я теперь готова решить для себя. Зверь во мне не выживет, он не будет убивать, он не обманет меня, уничтожив. Мой круг скоро замкнется и вернется в исходную точку, а потом, я надеюсь, к тебе – ад, рай, мне не важно.

Не могу без тебя! Не помню, как тебя похоронила – как под анестезией. Что дальше делала, не помню. И  сейчас недолго вроде бы осталось, а потом встретимся, но у меня все равно нет сил, я едва могу ждать!

Но и дочь ради себя бросить одну не могу. Поэтому надо дописать, додумать. И, может быть, я даже приложу это письмо к тому, что оставлю ей.

Только бы Джерард не перехватил. Но Крис обещал, и я надеюсь на него.

Теперь Джерард действительно страшный, совсем другой, не тот, кого я знала.

С самого начала ты взрывалась, спорила, делала так, как решала сама – и в  тебе Джерард видел все свои крайности, все опасности своего стиля и своих выборов, ты было его кривым зеркалом, а иногда и карикатурой: что будет, если здесь еще увеличить, а тут еще уменьшить.  Ты собрала все лучшее и все худшее, что в нем было. Ты уравновешивала его, ты учила его и одновременно показывала, что он все еще должен учить тебя. Ты была яркой, сильной, иногда безрассудной – но тем больше он понимал, как нужен тебе. И тем отчетливее видел, что должен изжить, подавить, исправить в себе – чтобы вместе вы стали идеальны. А потом ты умерла и его эталон исчез. А чем мерить, когда ты забыл, каков метр?

И я не знаю, чем он будет мерить теперь. И боюсь.  

Сейчас он… он как будто видит и слышит только себя. Он внимателен и сосредоточен, он разговаривает с Крисом, с Эллисон, со мной, он почти как прежний – но рядом с ним я чувствую себя картонной декорацией. Он похож на сумасшедшего, который говорит с самим собой. Или, как я, с тобой? Но даже если и так – это все равно разговор с собой, потому что ты у него такая, какой он тебя придумал сам. Я давно говорю с тобой – уж я-то знаю. Но если моя-ты все понимаешь, прощаешь, ведешь за собой, говоришь «Вики!» и «Мы это переживем», то его-ты наверняка кричишь: «Нельзя спасти, не запачкав рук!» и «Бывает, мы ошибаемся, но мы расплатимся за это, и потому можем прощать себе ошибки и действовать дальше!».    

Говорила ли ты это ему сама? Хоть раз? Или не раз?

Но теперь уже не важно. Теперь имеет значение только то, что услышит и узнает Эллисон, что она решит, что сделает Крис.

Я люблю тебя, Кейт. Всегда любила и всегда буду, пока есть. Надеюсь, уже скоро смогу сказать тебе это лично.

 

Эллисон, тебя я тоже очень-очень люблю. Прости меня, если сможешь – я очень виновата перед тобой. Если бы у меня был выбор, я поступила бы иначе, но его нет. Мы и так слишком долго и многое от тебя скрывали, а тебе нужно знать.

Держись, дочка. В тебе кровь Арджентов и Даремов, в тебе та же сталь, что и в нас с Кейт. Даже если тебе будет казаться, что есть только слабость и отчаяние, помни, металл там, внутри, и его не согнуть. Я верю в тебя и надеюсь, что ты будешь счастливее нас. Прости меня и прощай.

Виктория.


End file.
